epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Harry Houdini
Harry Houdini will battle David Copperfield in David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini. He will be portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Harry Houdini was born on March 24, 1874 in Budpest, Hungary, under the name Ehrich Weisz. His grand illusions and daring, spectacular escape acts made him known worldwide as one of the most famous magicians of all time. During his early years, Ehrich sold newspapers and shined shoes to help support the family. On October 28, 1883, nine year old Ehrich made his first appearance on stage, performing a trapeze act. He billed himself, "Ehrich, the Prince of the Air." About this time, Ehrich and his brother Theo began to pursue an interest in magic. As a stage name, Ehrich Weiss became Harry Houdini by adding an "i" to the last name of his idol, French magician Robert Houdin. At 17, Ehrich, now known as Harry Houdini, left his family to pursue his magic career. By the age of 20, Harry had been performing small acts throughout New York. He soon married and joined a circus where he began to develop and perfect his escape tricks. Through the years, Houdini gained fame after repeatedly escaping from police handcuffs and jails. Harry was even given certificates from various wardens for escaping from their prisons. After making his name in America, Harry toured Europe, where he expanded his repertoire by escaping from straitjackets and coffins. Eventually, Harry was able to accomplish his dream of having a full show dedicated to his magic. He had help from his stage assistant who would later be his wife known as Bess Houdini. In the 1920s, Harry became interested in the occult, specifically in debunking mediums and psychics. His training in magic helped him expose frauds that scientists and academics could not. He chronicled his time investigating the occult in his book, A Magician Among the Spirits. In 1926, Houdini died as a result of a ruptured appendix, after suffering a blow to the abdomen by university student J. Gordon Whitehead. Houdini refused to seek medical help and continued to travel, eventually succumbing to peritonitis on October 24, 1926 at the age of 52. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' You've never seen a body quite the same as that of Houdini! Slippery like linguine, sneaking out of teeny-weeny, Little spaces small enough to fit your talent, David! You're not a challenge, David! Your biggest endeavor's your bank account balances, baby! So abracadabra, you billowy bitch! Man, you look like a pirate on a Las Vegas strip! I'm swallowing needles and spitting out evil, you couldn't escape from a flash paper bag! A batter with patter and matter of fact, you can't match all my skill if you sawed me in half! 'Verse 2:' Ah, your hack of a Bob Saget-y act is embarrassing! You're the saddest thing to happen to Magic since The Gathering! I'm hanging by my ankles, on a crane I dangle, I got lox on my bagel that you couldn't handle! Smash your mirrors if your flying wires tangle, And you can't hide shame with a camera angle! 'Verse 3:' No. Trivia *Footage of Harry and Bess Houdini was leaked in the end slate of Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. *He was originally speculated to rap against Harry Potter. Gallery HoudiniPreviewBTS.png|Houdini in the end slate of Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini Category:Cameo Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Upcoming Rap Battle